


A Cell for Two

by Crescent_Moon_Demon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU insert, Drabble, Garrus-9, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, implied Impactor/Snare, implied prisoner-guard relationship, pre-LSotW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Moon_Demon/pseuds/Crescent_Moon_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never have strayed so far from his routine, making an idiotic habit of visiting the Wrecker. Yet, he'd thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cell for Two

**C.M.D: This was a little ditty I wrote up while I was trying to work through my writer's block on _Nomad_ ; kind of a different take on some prior events to Impactor's escape of Garrus-9. It's not intended to correlate with what I'm doing on _Nomad_ but feel free to draw your own lines where you will. This also contains secondary rape for the sake of humiliation, without physical pleasure to the tormentor. ...you'll see what I mean when you get down there...**

"My, oh my...," came the dark chuckle from down the hall, approaching fast.

Snare flinched, stepping from the cell quickly, eager to make his escape. It was too late. A large servo grabbed his helm, brought him back a few steps, turning the poor flyer about to face Overlord. The six-phaser had that same glee in his optics as when a good hunt or pit fight came to an end. Just seeing it caused Snare's fuel tanks to roil uneasily.

"So, this is where you spend most of your time now, my lovely Snare," Overlord hummed cheerfully, smiling when green optics shuttered slightly in disgust. The Predator hated the way the larger Decepticon used adjectives such as "lovely" and "darling" when addressing him, and Overlord knew it too. It was one of the many ways he loved to torment the small jet.

"I thought assigning you your old post might make you feel more at home, but I can see that my darling lil' Predator wishes to fly about untethered," the six-phaser tsked in a sweet but horribly patronizing tone, "Are you so unhappy, sweet Snare?"

Snare did not answer. Since Overlord had interfered in the Predators' takeover of Garrus-9, life became a true nightmare of the pit. Not allowed to escape, expected to slaughter daily... it was a never-ending cycle of carnage that the flyer had endured for three stellar cycles; watching comrades turn on each other or die at Autobot servos, playing to Overlord's games, all desperate to not be selected by the larger Decepticon's whims. It was madness.

And no answer he had to give would truly sate the hungry beast, so it was best the Predator kept quiet, hoping that if he died it would be quick. Overlord seemed unperturbed that Snare would not play along today; turning his attention instead to the cell Snare had been occupying a few kliks ago, his smile growing wider.

"Well, well," the giant cheered, petting the flyer's helm now. Snare prayed that the pressure snapped the link between spark and brain module. "What is this? Have you been keeping our resident Wrecker comfortable, my lovely Snare? And would you look at that -you've even given him the courtesy of _hand-feeding_ him his energon too! How sweet of you, Snare."

The Predator wanted to flee the moment Overlord pulled him closer with one arm, but he could barely turn his helm away from the six-phaser's warm vents, let alone have a chance of breaking free. It left him staring into the cell instead, optics locked on Impactor, chained to the wall and glaring at the smiling Decepticon. An incriminating, pitiful ration lay fallen on the floor at the Autobot's pedes, spilling its last few spoonfuls of energon.

Snare dropped his gaze then, cursing himself for his stupidity. He should never have strayed so far from his routine, making an idiotic habit of both visiting and feeding the Wrecker. Yet, he'd thought... Stupid. It didn't matter. And now Overlord would make a show of him because of it.

"You know, I never took you for an Autobot-sympathizer, my sweet Snare," the monster cooed at his audio. "After all the things you've done to Autobots yourself... Amazing. So tell me: why the fascination? He can't be much of a conversationalist and you've been taking care of him obviously. So what..."

Overlord gave a feigned gasp of surprise, which he quickly ruined by chuckling cruelly again. The Predator shivered when he realized the six-phaser had settled on a game.

"Dirty, dirty Snare," the large Decepticon sing-songed, grabbing the jet by the helm and shoving him to the floor suddenly. Snare let out a grunt as he hit the ground, a slight ache registering from his knee joints. In a foolish move, he tried to push himself up, only to be shoved back down by Overlord's servo slamming into his back hard.

"Such a filthy thing you are!," Overlord chuckled, pinching a wing tip harshly. Snare struggled to get free but the six-phaser had him well pinned. He was helpless. "Using poor Autobot prisoners like personal fragging toys... How _deliciously_ wrong of you, sweet Snare."

The Predator wanted to protest the other Decepticon's misconception, but somehow he knew that Overlord didn't think that's what he did in his time alone with Impactor. But, the mad mech was here to make an example and he'd found the most humiliating way to do it. One servo danced across his wing with the softest of touches, reaching around behind the trapped jet. Snare only had moments to realize what was happening before Overlord ripped his codpiece free; a pained whimper escaping part way, too quick for Snare to catch entirely as he shut off his vocalizer.

The six-phaser oozed annoyance at the action but he chuckled soon after. One glance upwards told the Predator why: Impactor was watching, optics blazing with rage and jaw locked tight. A rogue Autobot he may have been, but he certainly did not take kindly to a forced interface like many others. Yet, there was nothing for it... Too weak to fight back against the sadist, and with no vantage point either while he was held face-down to the floor, Snare had no choice but to endure it as he had other times before. He hoped (but didn't believe) that Overlord would be as quick as the others had been.

And that would be just the case, apparently. The monster was taking his time, cooing disgusting, half-loving words; fingers dancing over plating and between seams, massaging wires and generally trying to stroke the Predator as if he were a lover to the six-phaser. Snared wanted to purge. Being hurt would have been better; being hurt would have been easier to handle. Instead, the smaller Decepticon could feel his neural net crawl with the unwelcome stroking, warming quickly under Overlord's skilled servos, a charge beginning to build. There had been many rumors...

Snare had heard his share in the past, whispers of Overlord's prowess in the berth. All false, of course. Still, some murmured charged fantasies of being pierced by the mech's spike (believed to be as thick as it was rumored long), lustful over his faraway image. No one wished it in reality once they met him though, discovering how fickle the six-phaser's fancies were. Snare had his taste of such vastly changing whim, and was reminded of it once more when loving pets suddenly transformed into two fingers piercing his valve roughly. The Predator bucked, crying out silently, servos scrambling over the cell floor before he calmed his frame's spasms.

Overlord only leaned in, his smile appearing in the jet's peripheral. "Enjoying, are we?," he taunted, "You are making quite a mess already."

And he was. His aching valve had started lubricating during the six-phaser's "foreplay" and now it gushed fluid quickly to accommodate for the sudden entry. A point made all the stronger by Overlord withdrawing his fingers and slamming them back inside rapidly; making Snare's valve squelch loudly and ripple. It was horrendous. Snare would have cried if he had the tears to do so. As it was, he was glad he was mute. He didn't want to give Overlord the satisfaction of the moans he was drawing from the jet.

But he must of known. The monster knew everything. "See -Impactor, wasn't it?- our lovely, little Snare is quite equipped at bending over at anyone's commands," Overlord was saying to the Wrecker. Riling him up. "Is that what enticed you into being such a good 'bot? Or does our precious Predator prefer to spike you instead?"

Some sort of hissed curse was made, but Snare couldn't make it out just then. His frame was burning hot, wings fluttering desperately, his charge escalating higher and higher as Overlord continued to finger him. That changed equally as quickly as Snare found himself hoisted up by one wing, screeching in silent agony, before the six-phaser picked him up by his waist; one massive forearm spreading his legs open and pinning the smaller Decepticon to his assailant's chestplates.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Snare," the monster whispered tenderly into his audio, "We still have a show to put on for your new toy."

A hiss of moving plating and Snare made the wrong decision to glance down. Past his own pelvic, he could see Overlord's spike pressurize, easily three times larger than the one the jet possessed. Terror immediately filled the Predator's spark; he writhed, not wanting to be dropped on that monstrous thing, but the larger Decepticon merely grabbed a thigh in each servo and spread the jet's legs wider. He was even humming as Impactor pulled against his chains, optics burning like two blue stars.

"I think someone's _jealous_...," Overlord gaped, faking innocence once more, "I don't think he wants me to spike you." Another laugh and the Wrecker tugged harder on his bonds, his entire appearance screaming death to the Decepticon. Snare honestly wished he were capable of it.

"Very well then. I have an idea!," the six-phaser sang coyly, pressing Snare's legs harder against his own frame to prevent wriggling. "Since our dear Wrecker obviously doesn't want to share, let us have him do the honors!"

The Predator didn't have a chance to ponder what the sadist meant by that, before he was being thrust the last couple steps forward, almost slamming into the wall. He did feel, albeit an astrosecond too late, that his aft had met with something solid and warm with the sudden change of position. Glancing down fearfully, Snare shivered as he saw Impactor's face wedged snugly between his thighs; the Wrecker's optics flared in bafflement, his locking jaw sending little jolts against the flyer's exposed valve. This... this was too much...!

Overlord needed to release him! Wiggling was not an option, not unless the smaller Decepticon wished to be grinding his valve over the Autobot's mouth. Yet it seemed that this was specifically the six-phaser's intent, for he began to rock his own torso forward, causing Snare to rub up under Impactor's sharp olfactory sensor. "Aren't you happy now, Wrecker? A delicious lil' jet is spilling his lubricants just for you to feast on!"

This couldn't go on! The Predator wrestled his arms free, slapping servos against the cell wall, desperate to push away before the larger Decepticon caused any more damage. Overlord did not take kindly to that though. He balanced Snare haphazardly for a moment to reach up and break a wrist in warning; tucking both arms away before reclaiming the flyer's one thigh and continuing with his assisted grinding. The pain had been excruciating enough to kill most of the buzz Overlord had put on him at the start, but having his valve liberally ground up against a warm mouth, with a sharp olfactory sensor to prod against outer folds... It was building the charge even faster than before, especially knowing it was Impactor's mouth he was grinding against.

"Look! He's even wetter now," the six-phaser pointed out for their third member. Unnecessary, as the evidence was slopping out generously across the Wrecker's face. "My, he must really fancy you. _What a privilege._ Our lovely Snare usually is holed up in some office, watching monitors all orn. He's kinda... solitary... one might say. Lonely and hungry for Autobot spike too, apparently."

The sensation of Impactor's jaw tightening even more made Snare shiver. He wasn't hearing anything that was being exchanged at the moment, not that the Wrecker could talk, lest he wanted to swallow the flyer's lubricants. The sheer possibility made the Predator keen in silence. A simple lapse of his lip-lock and the Autobot would have dentae (glossa too!) deep within the slippery valve. Immediately, Snare lubricated more, whimpering non-stop in delirious need as his charge escalated to frame shaking heights.

"Snare's having so much fun himself," Overlord murmured tauntingly, licking up an audio with his hot glossa. It caused the flyer to shiver again and for Impactor to sharpen his look of promised torture -both facts that went over Snare's helm. "I think it's time we helped finish him off, don't you? Snare, darling, why don't you spill your pretty, lil' lubricants all over this Autobot's face, hm?"

Snare was already lost, even before his entire frame was pressed tightly to the cell wall. But that only allowed him to focus on his rocking hips (his action or someone else's?) as he frantically bucked against the hot mouth beneath him, chasing his overload to a neural shocking finish. Freezing up, the Predator had a few short moments to shudder at the euphoric bliss, before a servo grabbed his wing and threw him back against the opposite wall. At once -the pleasure, the illusion -it all turned to ash. Snare was suddenly very aware of where he was, what had happened, and whom with.

The need to purge was back again, but this time much stronger.

"My, what a little _whore_ you are, Snare," the monster was tsking from his position above the jet. Snare didn't look up; very, very afraid. "I'd love to play this game for a while longer...," Overlord said, sighing dramatically, "Alas, a pit fight is about to begin. We can't miss that, can we?"

A pause and the smaller Decepticon hesitated a small shake of his helm. A pleased hum from the six-phaser announced that he had chosen well. "That is right, sweetspark Snare. We can't. I'll go on ahead, but please, don't linger. I don't want to have to send someone out after you if you're late."

Then, as quickly as he had come, Overlord was gone.

He thought to feel relief, yet Snare knew it was pointless. This was just another game... The larger Decepticon's subtle threat would be made reality shortly if the flyer did not hasten after the other's shadow, meaning that Snare had no time at all to properly clean away the mess that had been made. It was risky enough just roughly prying his codpiece back into position and hastening a wipe down his shaking thighs. If he remained too revealed though, others might get... ideas...

Getting to his pedes weakly, the jet wanted nothing more than to walk away from this whole nightmare, but he remembered one important thing as he grasped the cell door: Impactor. Just the thought of him alone made Snare aware of the intense gaze burning into his wings, yet he was too afraid to look back. What did the Wrecker look like now? Was he just as enraged? Disgusted, maybe too? The Predator felt his thrusters warm anxiously as he realized he was wasting precious time.

He needed to leave. _Now_.

Hurriedly, Snare limped from the cell, accidentally facing the Wrecker as he moved to close the door the rest of the way. It was short -barely an astrosecond- but their optics met and the Decepticon tore away with a flinch. Still, the purple mech remained burned in his processor. Impactor was unreadable, his gaze intense... but glowing dimly in the faint light, across his entire mouth and chin, were Snare's lubricants, painting a much more lewd image. He didn't even move to try and wipe it away. Not that he really could.

The Predator quaked a second time. He would have to clean the Wrecker up... somehow... Maybe when he felt he could face the Autobot again without burning with some sort of forbidden shame. For now, all he could do was slam the door shut again and lock the prisoner safe inside; zipping for Overlord's dreaded match in a flurry of wings and thrumming turbines.

**C.M.D: I've always viewed Overlord as the kind of psychopath who would amuse himself in a number of sadistic methods, but rape being the least likely on his list (like, a one in a million chance) unless it had some entertaining options, such as he found with Snare. I don't know... Thoughts... Tell me what you think!**


End file.
